


荒漠汪洋

by saltcake



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!OMC/Omega!Max, Beta/Omega, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 一个平淡的，流浪途中的故事。





	荒漠汪洋

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> 是我的第一篇汤右文233333  
> Beta!OMC/ Omega！Max  
> 阅读愉快！

我毫不怀疑如果不是补给站里的抑制剂都超出了有效期，这个家伙一定会把这里洗劫一空，然后绝尘而去。

沙漠里来的都是强盗，我深谙此理。但是，一个Omega，这可不多见。

还是一个发情的Omega。

Beta对信息素的辨识能力远远不如Alpha和Omega，所以在这个男人持着枪闯进大门时，我乖乖地举起了双手，配合地面向墙壁。他满脸风尘，饱经黄沙的洗礼，谁会知道他其实脸色潮红，裤子里沾满了黏腻湿滑的体液。

他一言不发，带着荒漠的气息，径直走向了摆放药品的货架。他好像暴躁又焦虑，翻找东西的动作很大，我听到破碎的声音，偷眼去看，男人背倚着矮柜，正挽起袖子，将一管针剂注射进自己的静脉。

“呃，那个已经……失效了。”我忍不住出声提醒道，他侧头，眼神直直向我扎过来，我瑟缩了一下，抿着嘴低下头。

他从嗓子里发出一声低哑的嘶吼，玻璃针剂被他砸在地上，摔成粉末。我紧张地瞥了一眼，男人的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他朝这边走过来，步子不是很稳，有些跌跌撞撞的。虽然废土之上再无神祇，但是，说真的，随便谁来保佑我一下吧，拜托。

他在我面前站定，右手提着枪，他比我预想中要矮，我紧盯着自己的鼻子，生怕对方一个不顺眼就让我脑袋开花。男人伸手拽住我的领口，我闻到了一种有些奇怪的味道，透着股印象里鱼罐头的腥，他将我拉低，在我的颈侧嗅了嗅，我身体紧绷，一动也不敢动，只能盯着他发红的耳垂。

“Beta？”

他将我稍微松开一点，问道。

他的嗓音很低，透着被风沙磨砺过的哑。我被他盯着，紧张地吞咽了一下，缓慢地点了点头。

末世以来，世界格局重新洗牌，少有的Omega被势力强大的Alpha圈养起来，作为繁衍后代的生育者。总部作为仅存的文明部落，仍保持着前代的道德秩序，但鉴于我已一年未收到交接的消息，我不得不接受“那里已被野蛮吞没围剿”的鬼话。

所以，文明死绝，黄沙漫漫，一个自由的Omega，流浪在荒漠——难以置信。

“你真的是个…Omega？”我试探着问道，我被这个家伙拎到了他的越野车上，推搡着塞进后座，我在一瞬间差点没想明白到底是谁的屁股要挨操。男人的动作顿了顿，他斜眼看我，在我以为自己冒犯到了他的时候很快地点了一下头，又收回视线。

他跨坐在我的腰上，关上车门后，空间变得狭窄，气氛有些暧昧不明。Omega回到了自己的领地，稍微放松下来，他解下自己的围巾，露出半截蜜色的脖子，我看到了他红肿的腺体。

“你帮我，”他沉声道，“我会带你离开这里。”

“什么？”我皱眉问道。

“没有食物，没有水，没有机油，”他脱下自己的皮夹克，露出里面湿透的衬衣，布料紧贴在身上，勾出他的肌肉线条，“没有后援的接应，你早晚是要困死在这里的。”

那也比暴尸荒漠要好！我没敢反驳，看在他手指还搭在腰间的枪套的份上。

“Deal？”他看了我一眼，已经开始解自己的腰带，我的视线一直黏在他的枪上，男人注意到了，他将手枪取下来，掂了掂，扔到车座下，他的夹克上。

我抬眼看向他，他注视着我的眼睛，拉下裤子，浅浅地喘了一声，他的大腿内侧还漫着水痕，他真的流了好多体液，裤子都湿透了，和腿间黏连着暧昧的银丝。

虽然理论上讲Beta是不会被发情的Omega信息素影响的，但这个画面对我来说还是挺刺激的。我吞咽了一下，意识到自己下身起了反应。很难想象他居然就这样湿着裤子拎着枪闯进了补给站，我抖着手去拆自己的腰带，如果我是个Alpha，我想，如果我是个Alpha——

他可能会直接给我一枪爆头。

捏在腕骨处的力度给我飞脱的理智来了记悬崖勒马，我感觉自己的手腕快要断掉，男人俯下身，灼热的吐息打在我的脸上，他的嘴唇很红，“如果你射在我的肚子里，”他压着嗓子，我的后背生出一层冷汗，“我就把子弹射进你的脑子。”

“嗯？”他尾音上挑，凑得很近，嘴唇几乎要贴上我的。这肯定不是调情，我当然不能亲他，他在威胁我，一个发情的Omega！我觉得那些科普文章都是放屁，这他妈压根就是带刺的仙人掌，沙漠里的孤狼——

“Deal.”他宣布道。

那些垃圾资料还是有一点对的，我得承认，跟Omega做爱真的很爽。

虽然这个家伙一看就很不Omega。

车内空间狭小，他弓着身，屁股里夹着我的老二，人就趴在我耳边喘。我交过几个Beta女友，跟她们上过床，起初我还怀疑过我到底能不能硬起来，毕竟那股子咸腥味对我并没有什么吸引力，而我也没操过男人。但很快我就知道自己想错了，根本不需要什么信息素，这个家伙露着半截腰，右手绕到后方给自己做扩张时我就全硬了，他左手撑在我的肩上，拇指卡在锁骨上方、脖子根处，他垂着眼，舌尖抵着下唇，轻声哼哼。

我试探着伸手去摸他的腰，男人戒备地抬起眼，左手微微发力，拇指压进我的脖子，我难受地皱了下眉，只是很轻地搭在他的腰侧。他哼了一声，挪开手指，默许我把手伸进他的上衣里。

他有一身漂亮的肌肉，我用掌心感受那隆起的线条，他的皮肤因为常年穿梭在风沙中透着沙砾的糙感。他体温很高，又在泌汗，我向上摸他的胸口，用指腹触碰他挺立的乳头，他躲了一下，抿起嘴，又挺胸凑过来。

我揉捏着他的胸肉，并不像女人那样软，听说Omega怀孕后这里会充满乳汁，我有些新奇地掐了掐他的乳尖，他嘀咕一声，拽开我的裤子，向后推了推我，另一只手扶住我的老二，沉下腰含了进去。

这真的有点爽过头了，我感受着柔软的肠肉吸吮着我的龟头，呼吸窒了一下，我握着他的腰向下，他的手撑在我的小腹上，大腿发着抖，他压着嗓子叫，声音又湿又沉。全都操进去后，他的眼神有些涣散，吐着半截舌头喘，头发被汗水浸湿了，他眨了眨眼，缓过劲来，挺着腰上下动作起来，我想要碰他，被他抓着手腕摁住。

他倒是会取悦自己，他骑在我的胯上，完全掌控着节奏，他哽了一下，温热的肠液打湿了我的阴茎。我下意识顶胯去蹭刚才那个地方，他双腿夹紧，轻叫了一声，我挣开他的手去摸他的腿根，身下故意往那顶，他哆嗦起来，涎水在他的唇瓣上蒙了一层水光，他嘶哑地呻吟起来，我碰了碰他通红的阴茎，他弓起身，哽咽着射出来。

他被操得失神，后穴绞紧，我咬着后槽牙，扣着他的胯骨往下压，想要从后面榨出更多的汁水，他的肌肉紧绷，突然抬手从小腿处抽出一把军刀。

他喘息着，冰凉的刀刃抵在我的颈侧，他的屁股还在吸我的老二，我爽得大脑发昏，顶胯想要继续干他，于是刀刃又嵌进去几分。他哑着嗓子警告，下面却又在流水。

妈的。

我绝望地想。

他真辣。

我跟这个沙漠里来的Omega操了大概一整天，他的发情状况才有所缓解。

他在车外清洗身子，我窝在后座上吸烟，努力控制着自己眼睛不往他身上瞟。我居然还活着，这真是个奇迹——我的意思是，我性功能正常，也没有什么奇怪的性癖，窒息性高潮可不好过。他情动时会从耳根处一路红到脖子，我觉得很可爱，但他也很警惕，只要我的视线落到他的后颈上，他就会掐我的脖子，或者用刀子抵着，撑起发抖的腿从我的阴茎上逃开，Beta不会成结，我觉得我就是个有温度的按摩棒。很难讲我们之间到底谁是更有理智的那一个，但有一点我很肯定，如果他要搞死我，根本用不到枪。

他敲了敲车玻璃，叫我回去收拾东西。他裸着下身，大腿上还漫着水痕，可能还混着他自身的东西，我咬着烟屁股，脖子又有点发疼，灰溜溜地从另一边下了车。

他没骗我。我把补给站仅剩的物资塞到他的车上，坐到车后座上时，整个人还有点恍惚，我看了一眼后车窗外的补给站，意识到我真的要离开这个鬼地方了。

可是我们要去哪？我不知道，也不敢问。他看起来并没有想要跟人交谈的欲望，如果我把他惹毛了，他大概会直接把我扔下车。

我不是那些精力旺盛的Alpha，也没有像这个常年在大漠求生的Omega一样的坚强意志，车轮碾过黄沙，一天的大起大落让我身心俱疲，我的眼皮变得沉重，然后陷入睡眠。

我醒来的时候，意识到自己还在车上，心下松了口气。但是车停了，我有点奇怪，凑到前面去看，发现Omega正窝在驾驶座上自慰。

他听到动静，掀起眼皮，看了我一眼，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，让我想起湿着毛的小狗。他垂下眼，泄出一声黏腻的呻吟。我意识到自己的处境有些尴尬，理论上讲我应该过去帮个忙，继续操他什么的，但是事实上……我还真的挺怕他。

我狼狈地打开车门，逃下车，哆哆嗦嗦地点了一根烟，蹲在车旁抽。半颗烟的功夫，驾驶室的车门被打开了，他坐在车里看我，他的眼睛黑白分明，总透着一股阴郁的味道，又很悲悯。他向我讨烟，我掏了最后一根给他，跟他对了个火。他沉默又安静，我伸手摸他后面，湿透了，还很热，我把他抱到后座，解开腰带，分开他的腿干进去，他吸着烟，被顶重了会皱眉，他嘴唇很红，但是他并没有传达出想要亲吻的意思，我不敢越界。

我操了一会儿他的前列腺，他捏着我的后颈，闷哼着射出来，他内里绞得很紧，我脑子发胀，强忍着抽出来，自己撸了两把，射在了手上。

他的发情期不长，第三天的时候就退了热，看着也不那么病恹恹的了。我们之间还是没什么交流，大部分的时间都是他开车，我就倚着车窗睡觉，我不知道他要带我去哪，有时他会叫醒我，指着车上的表盘告诉我朝着这个方向一直开，他就睡在副驾驶上。他很警惕，像鸟一样，一有动静就会睁开眼，我觉得一半是他不信任我，另一半我也知道是我在沙漠里真的是个生存白痴。

大概在第五天的时候，我们停下了。他生了一堆火，煮了些饼干和罐头，那是我们几天来的第一次交流，我大概知道他要说什么，我搅着烂乎乎的食物，觉得没有食欲。

“你从这向西走，一直走下去，”他道，“大概有一天时间，你会遇到一个部族。他们会接纳你的。”

“你呢？”我问道。

于是他又不说话了。

我们的对话到此终止。我沉默地吃完了我的那份食物。我还有好多问题想要问他，我甚至都不知道他的名字，这有点像一夜情，但我们更多都是想活下去。到底是他救了我，无可否认，他就是独行的沙漠狼，一个自由的Omega，我不知道他当初为什么选择了我，而不是让我在荒废的补给站自生自灭——这是黄沙漫漫的废土，人人为自己而活，我当然没有理由责怪他。

我的思维迟缓下来，昏昏欲睡。我感到有人碰了碰我的肩膀，“去睡吧。”他说。

他坐在那，守着一簇篝火，背后是漠漠荒原，火光映照在他的脸上，晦暗不明。

这是我对他最后的记忆。


End file.
